Ce que la vie nous réserve
On My Way est le quatorzième épisode de la troisième saison de Glee. C'est l'épisode des Régionales 2012. Il a été diffusé le 21 février 2012 sur la FOX et est le dernier épisode diffusé avant la pause hivernale de 7 semaines. Intrigue Les choses s'échauffent alors que les New Directions ont un tête-à-tête avec les Warblers lors des Régionales. Dans l'objectif de gagner contre eux, Sebastian essaye de faire du chantage à Rachel pour qu'elle ne chante pas aux Régionales. Alors qu'un évènement dévastateur choque la communauté de McKinley, Mr Schuester révèle un moment inhabituel de son passé. Pendant ce temps, Quinn tente de réintégrer les Cheerios, Finn et Rachel prennent une décision soudaine au sujet de leur avenir ensemble et Kurt vient en aide à un ami en difficulté. (Source) Résumé Attention, cette section dévoile l'intrigue de l'épisode ! thumb|Sebastian vient rendre visite à Kurt & Rachel. Au Lima Bean, Rachel et Kurt parlent du mariage autour d'un café, lorsque Sebastian arrive. Il offre à Rachel un "cadeau de mariage" dans une enveloppe. Il s'agit d'une photo truquée de Finn, étant nu et portant des escarpins. Sebastian fait du chantage à Rachel : si elle participe aux Régionales, il diffusera la photo sur Internet ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres. Si elle ne chante pas, les photos seront détruites. Le Glee Club réunit, Finn apprend ça et veut se battre mais Artie lui rappelle le règlement qui dit que toute forme de violence engendrera une disqualification. Rachel rajoute qu'elle ne cédera pas à son chantage, qu'elle se fiche de ce que les autres pensent de lui, elle, elle l'aime et elle le soutiendra quoi qu'il arrive, qui plus est, la victoire aux Régionales serait sa clé pour N.Y.A.D.A. Cependant Finn semble plus inquiet pour sa réputation, il quitte la salle de chant, énervé par le comportement de Rachel. Sue fait venir Quinn dans son bureau et lui avoue qu'elle est enceinte. Cette dernière lui donne quelques conseils pour sa grossesse et en profite pour lui demander à réintégrer les Cheerios. Cela lui permettrait de finir sa scolarité avec brio. Seulement Sue refuse par rapport aux autres filles de l'équipe qui elles n'ont jamais quitté le groupe. Blaine fait venir Kurt à l'auditorium pour lui faire écouter Cough Syrup. Il pense en effet que cette chanson pourrait leur faire gagner la compétition face aux Warblers. Pendant la chanson, on voit Karofsky dans les vestiaires de son lycée, se rendant à son casier où est écrit une insulte contre les gays. Il se fait alors brutaliser par certains et il quitte les vestiaires. On peut alors le voir chez lui, découvrant que la nouvelle de son homosexualité s'est répandue sur les réseaux sociaux, ce qui le poussera à faire une tentative de suicide. thumb|left|David qui se prépare...Les professeurs se retrouvent dans le bureau du principal, Will, Emma, Sue, Coach Beiste réagissent face à l'acte de Karofsky. Sue semble la seule à vraiment être triste par cette nouvelle et se sent responsable de ce qui est arrivé. L’Équipe de Dieu se réunit pour prier pour la famille de Karofsky. Sam est abasourdi et ne comprend pas comment Dave en a pu en arriver là. Mercedes leur apprend qu'il est à l’hôpital mais qu'il devrait s'en sortir, son père l'ayant trouvé à temps. Quinn ne comprend pas comment quelqu'un peut en arriver là et être égoïste à ce point. Elle avoue avoir vécu des moments difficiles avec sa grossesse mais n'y avoir jamais pensé. Kurt apparait et lui dit que ce n'est pas comparable. Le but de sa visite au Club est de prier bien qu'il ne soit pas croyant pour Dave car se sentant responsable de ne pas avoir répondu aux nombreux appels de Dave, il ne savait pas où aller. Dans le couloir, Finn et Rachel se font des excuses mutuelles par rapport aux photos. Rachel décide de ne pas participer aux Régionales mais Finn avoue qu'il s'en fiche de ces photos et de ce que les autres penseront. Seul ce qu'elle pense de lui est important à ses yeux. Rachel lui propose alors de se marier après les Régionales ce qu'il accepte. Au Lima Bean , Santana, Brittany, Kurt et Blaine viennent voir Sebastian qui les a appelé. Mais avant qu'ils puissent dire quoi que ce soit, Sebastian leur présente ses excuses pour son comportement. Il s'est rendu compte que son comportement n'était pas bon suite à la tentative de suicide de Karofsky. En effet, il avoue aux autres qu'il lui avait conseillé à Dave de rester au placard alors que celui ci le draguait au Scandals. Il leur avoue aussi avoir détruit les photos de Finn, ainsi Rachel peut participer librement à la compétition, ils dédieront ensuite leurs performances à Dave et il lancera un appel au don lors des Régionales pour la fondation de Lady Gaga. thumb|Rassemblement du Glee Club dans l'auditorium. Will a réuni les New Directions dans l'auditorium. Il commence en faisant goûter à Rory du beurre de cacahuètes. Il a en effet appris que celui-ci n'en avait jamais goûté. Après que Rory en ait mangé, les élèves s'interrogent sur l’intérêt de tout ça. Il veut qu'ils lui promettent que peu importe à quel point ils dépriment, ils penseront à de nouvelles expériences qu'ils leur feront tenir le coup. Il leur raconte que, quand il était au lycée, il avait été pris en train de tricher à un examen de maths. Lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter la déception dans le regard de son père et avait décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Il leur explique que pour certains être pris en train de tricher n'est pas important, mais qu'ils ont tous quelque chose qui les feraient commettre l'irréparable. Il pense alors que si il avait été jusqu'au bout, il n'aurait pas rencontrer ni Emma ni eux. Il leur demande alors de penser à quelque chose qu'ils sont impatients de faire. thumb|left|SvengooblesDans l'auditorium, les juges de la compétition sont présentés : la commissaire-adjoint de zonage, Melba Jackson-Wright , le président de l'union locale des plombiers d'Ohio, Hans Beindorf et Svengoobles , vampire connu de l'Ohio. Puis les Regionales commencent. Les Warblers passent en premier avec[[Stand| Stand]] puis Glad You Came. Entre les deux performances, Sebastian honore sa promesse en lançant un appel aux dons. Les Golden Goblets du Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School passent en deuxième dans de sérieux costumes "shakespiriens". Dans les coulisses, Puck a été impressionné par cette chorale. Will les rassemble tous et donne la parole à Finn qui annonce qu'ils se marieront après la compétition et qu'ils sont tous conviés. Ils montent ensuite sur scène et comencent avec un numéro de groupe sur[[Fly / I Believe I Can Fly| Fly / I Believe I Can Fly]], suivie de What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) par les ex-Troubletones et enfin Here's To Us par Rachel. Le verdict tombe, les Golden Globets sont troisièmes, les Warblers deuxièmes et donc les New Directions premiers, ils iront aux Nationales. Par la suite, on voit Quinn dans le bureau de Sue. Elle lui donne finalement le costume de Cheerios tant convoité, puis Quinn croise Rachel dans les couloirs (revêtue de sa tenue) et lui dit qu'elle est contente pour elle et Finn pour leur mariage, et que si Rachel veut bien, elle aimerait participer au mariage. Elles finissent par s'enlacer. thumb|Kurt et Karofsky, à l'hôpital.Kurt rend visite à Karosfky à l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui explique qu'il rentre chez lui le lendemain. Kurt lui avoue qu'il est heureux qu'il soit en vie. Il s’assoit et regrette de ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels. Dave lui dit que c'est normal, vu la façon dont il l'a traité l'année dernière. Il a fait de sa vie un enfer pendant des mois et quand c'est arrivé à lui il n'a même pas tenu plus d'une semaine. Il lui avoue que son meilleur ami, Azimio , ne veut plus lui parler à cause de son homosexualité et que sa mère pense que c'est une maladie dont il pourra guérir. Il ne veut pas retourner à son école. Kurt lui conseille de changer de lycée et qu'il sera là pour le soutenir ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il l'aime et qu'il l'accepte pour ce qu'il est. Il lui raconte alors que Will leur a fait réfléchir sur quelque chose qu'il aimerait faire. Il lui demande d'y penser tout de suite et dire à quoi il pense. Dave serait alors un agent sportif, avec un enfant et son compagnon. En y pensant, il dit qu'il serait heureux. A l'hôtel de ville, Will prend un café. Sue arrive et le félicite pour les Régionales. Elle lui avoue ensuite être enceinte. Will la félicite et s'étonne ensuite de la voir là. Elle ne voulait pas louper le mariage de Finn et Rachel. Elle pense qu'ils peuvent gagner les Nationales et elle souhaite l'aider en mettant à disposition ses Cheerios. Will se demande quel est le piège mais elle réplique qu'il n'y en a pas, ce qui la surprend elle même. Les parents de Finn et Rachel se disputent à propos du mariage et veulent tout faire capoter, à part Carole. Ils pensent qu'ils font une énorme erreur et souhaitent les empêcher de la faire. thumb|left|"Sur mon chemin". Dans une autre pièce, Rachel attend Quinn qui est partie chez elle pour prendre sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle lui envoie des sms pour savoir où Quinn est car tout le monde l'attend. Cette dernière, sur la route, entend les messages arriver mais ne les regarde pas. Finn vient annoncer à Rachel que s'ils ne se marient pas maintenant, ils doivent passer. Elle lui dit qu'il manque Quinn et Santana intervient en disant qu'il faut qu'elle regarde la vérité en face, Quinn ne viendra pas. Rachel rétorque en disant qu'elle le lui a promis. Finn finit par lui dire que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Rachel envoie un dernier message à Quinn pour lui dire de faire vite. C'est à ce moment là que Quinn regarde ses messages et lui répond "On my way" ("Sur mon chemin") et au moment de l'envoyer, une camionnette percute sa voiture. Nouveaux personnages *Un étudiant de l'école de Karofsky, interprété par Michael A. MacRae *Melba Jackson-Wright, commissaire de zonage adjointe, juge aux Régionales *Hans Beindorf, président de l'Union Locale des Plombiers de l'Ohio, juge aux Régionales *Svengoobles, vampire, juge aux Régionales, interprété par Ian Brennan *Golden Goblets, la chorale de Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow High School, troisième chorale en compétition. Musiques *Cough Syrup (Young The Giant) par Blaine *Stand (Lenny Kravitz) par The Warblers *Glad You Came (The Wanted) par The Warblers *Fly / I Believe I Can Fly (Nicki Minaj & Rihanna / R. Kelly) par New Directions *What Doesn’t Kill You (Stronger) (Kelly Clarkson) par The Troubletones (en tant que New Directions) *Here’s To Us (Halestrom) par Rachel Anecdotes *Deux jours avant la diffusion de l'épisode, des captures d'écran se sont retrouvés sur le net. Les coupables feraient parti de la communauté de la presse puisque ce sont les seules personnes qui voient l'épisode avant la diffusion au public. La première réaction venant des producteurs fut celle de Dante Di Loreto qui a tweeté : "To whomever leaked those screen caps, shame on you" (Qui que ce soit qui a fuité ces captures d'écran, honte à vous !) *Le Trevor Project est intervenu pendant la première pause de l'épisode avec en vedette Daniel Radcliffe. *Lorsque Sebastian parle à Rachel et Kurt au Lima Bean, il dit à Rachel qu'il faudrait qu'elle soit comme "Tina enrhumée" pour ne pas participer aux Regionales. Cela fait référence à l'absence de Jenna Ushkowitz, absente lors de "The Spanish Teacher". *Lors de sa diffusion aux Etats-Unis, on a pu voir "TheWantedOnGlee", "Karofsky", "New Directions", "Santana and Blaine", "Kurt and Karofsky", "Quinn", "Glee", "Young the Giant" et "Cough Syrup" en Tendances Mondiales sur Twitter. *La scène des filles achetant les robes de demoiselles d'honneur a été coupé au montage, alors qu'elle était présente dans la bande annonce. *Voici ce qu'espèrent les membres du Glee club lorsque Will les convoque à l'auditorium: -Puck: avoir son diplôme -Artie: voir les premiers pas de ses enfants -Sam: gagner de l'argent pour payer une maison à ses parents et qu'ils ne perdent pas leur logement une nouvelle fois -Quinn: être diplômée de YALE et être première de sa classe -Rachel: rester amie avec le reste du Glee club toute sa vie -Kurt: voir son père faire la différence au congrès -Tina: juste un chanson -Sugar: voir la troisième partie de "Sex and the city" -Finn: entrer dans l'armée et transformer le déshonneur de son père en honneur -Blaine: l'égalité du mariage dans les 50 états américains -Mercedes: rencontrer les enfants de Rachel -Brittany: que Lord Tubbington arrête de fumer -Santana: que sa grand-mère l'aime à nouveau -Mike: ses premiers pas de danses au Carnegie Hall Audiences *L'épisode a réuni : **7,46 millions de téléspectateurs aux États-Unis. **1,74 million de téléspectateurs au Canada. Galerie promo rue.jpg|Promo 748px-Tumblr lzm2a9AjFm1r1710wo1 1280.jpg|Promo On my way 2.jpg|Promo On my way 3.jpg|Promo On my way 4.jpg|Promo On my way 5.jpg|Promo On my way 6.jpg|Promo On my way 7.jpg|Promo OMY 01.jpg|Promo OMY 02.jpg|Promo OMY 03.jpg|Promo OMY 04.jpg|Promo OMY 05.jpg|Promo OMY 06.jpg|Promo OMY 07.jpg|Promo OMY 08.jpg|Promo OMY 09.jpg|Promo OMY 10.jpg|Promo OMY 11.jpg|Promo Trevor Project OMW.jpg|Promo du Trevor Project regio 1.jpg|Sur Le Tournage (Twitter de Lea) regio 2.jpg|Sur Le Tournage (Twitter) regio 3.jpg|Sur Le Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) regio 4.jpg|Sur Le Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) regio 5.jpg|Sur Le Tournage (Twitter de Kevin) OMYT 01.jpg|Sur Le Tournage OMYT 02.jpg|Sur Le Tournage tournage OMW.jpg|Sur Le Tournage (Twitter de Riker) OMY 01.png|Sur Le Tournage OMW tournage.jpg|Sur le tournage (Twitter de Lea) 331px-Quinn season3.jpg|Sur Le Tournage BTS OMW.jpg|Behind The Scene BTS OMW 1.jpg|Behind The Scene Vidéo thumb|left|270px|Promothumb|270px|right|Sneak Peekthumb|270px|left|Extrait (Lima Bean - Kurt, Rachel & Sebastian)thumb|right|270px| Behind the Scenesthumb|270px|left|The Trevor Project PSA avec Daniel Radcliffe Traductions *'The Trevor Project' "Je suis Daniel Radcliffe et je crois que demander de l'aide est la chose la plus brave qu'une personne puisse faire. Si vous avez des diffucultés et avez besoin d'aide, appelez le The Trevor Lifeline au 1.866.488.7386. C'est gratuit, confidentiel et des conseillers qualifiés sont là pour vous écoutez 24h/24, 7 jours/7 sans jugement. Pour en savoir plus sur le travail pour sauver des vies du Trevor Project pour les lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels, transsexuels et des jeunes en interrogations, allez sur TheTrevorProject.org." *'Behind The Scene : On My Way' ''Will : Vous êtes jeunes. Promettez moi que peu importe les moments de déprime, que malgré les moments de frustration et de solitude, vous feriez de votre mieux pour voir toutes les incroyables expériences que vous avez encore devant vous.'' Brad : Cet épisode est vraiment rempli. Il se passe énormément de choses. Selon moi, c’est une bombe à retardement. Les minutes passent, Rachel veut se marier. Et il y a Quinn… Chris : Je ne sais pas ce qu’il va se passer pour Quinn. Je ne sais pas si il est vivante, si elle va bien ou pas.. Brad : Je pense que les fans vont paniquer. Moi même, j’ai paniqué. Je me suis dit, «comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? ». L’idée que Karofsky puisse faire une tentative de suicide est un sujet tellement sérieux et nerveux que ça en est devenu très intimidant, surtout pour une série comme Glee. Chris : Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il y ai un sujet plus délicat à aborder que le suicide. Max : Tourner cette scène, ça a été l’expérience de tournage la plus intense de ma vie. J’en ai été tellement bouleversé que je n’ai pas pu dormir la nuit suivante. Kurt ': Je peux entrer ?'' 'Chris ': Max et moi avons de superbes scènes très lourdes et sérieuses. J’aime énormément travailler avec Max, je travaillerais avec lui toute la journée si je le pouvais. '''Max : La scène de l’hôpital était quelque chose de très spécial émotionnellement pour tous les deux. Il Chris pleurait seulement à l’idée des Karofsky du monde entier, allongés dans un lit d’hôpital. Chris : Je suis content qu’on en parle car c’est un sujet sérieux et grave, et malheureusement, c’est toujours quelque chose qui arrive régulièrement. Max ''': Je pense que la chose à retenir est que Dave était tellement réprimé, il ne pouvait pas être lui même et n’avait personne à qui parler. En tant qu’humain, tu as besoin de pouvoir t’exprimer. Quand on dit que tout s’arrange, c’est la vérité. Il y a un futur pour tout le monde, et des gens qui vous soutiendront pour la personne que vous êtes réellement, qui vous aimeront pour ce que vous avez à dire et ce que vous ressentez… C’est un message universel qui va au delà des préférences sexuelles. '''Dave : Mon supposé meilleur-ami m’a dit qu’il ne veut plus jamais m’adresser la parole, ma mère qui me regarde droit dans les yeux et qui me dit qu’on pourra peut être me trouver un remède.. 'Max ': Dire ces mots et savoir qu’il y a des gens qui regardent le show qui s’y reconnaîtrons, c’est impossible de ne pas pleurer. (Traduction provenant du "Journal des Fans de Darren Criss" Source) de:On My Way en:On My Way es:Episodio:On My Way it:Sto arrivando Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Episodes